This invention relates to a sewing machine in general, and more particularly to a fabric guide used in combination with a sewing machine.
In stitching operation with a sewing machine a fabric guide is often needed. Such a fabric guide is preferably set on a sewing machine bed so as to define a face adapted to contact and guide the edge of a fabric material to be sewn as the fabric is transported in the fabric feed direction. Hitherto, it has been required that the guide is directly screwed to the sewing machine bed so that the installation and removal of the guide has been so troublesome and time-consuming. Further, it has been rather difficult to determine the distance between the needle position and the guide face of the fabric guide while the parallelism is maintained between the fabric guide and the fabric feed direction.